


Talk Is Overrated

by jichensthatandthis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jichensthatandthis/pseuds/jichensthatandthis
Summary: As roommates, things between Jaemin and Renjun just happen. What happens when the sexual tension gets too much to bear? Do they fuck with feelings or hide them and be sex buddies? On top of that, it's almost college finals week and Renjun doesn't wanna talk about his feelings.sexual tension, chaos, and mental breakdowns ensueis talk overated, after all?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Na Jaemin, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 17





	1. introduction

Jaemin and Renjun live together in a college dorm. They’re nice to each other, but they tend to keep to themselves. It’s been like this for a year. It’s their second year of college now. They both enjoy their dynamic, but when it shifts, they’re both forced to question what they have.

Is it purely physical attraction, or is it something else that’s been secretly buried for a long time? Are they ready to start something serious, or are they just horny young adults?

Well, the decision has to happen soon, because they hooked up.

Jaemin

Friends: Jeno, Jisung, Mark

PDA Opinions: Super touchy, so all for it.

Personality: Fun, bubbly, empathetic, caring, thoughtful, craves love every second of the day, will do anything to please the people he loves, down for a hookup

Life: Works as a tutor as weird as it might seem, likes to go out and have fun

Virgin?: nope

Renjun

Friends: Chenle, Donghyuck, Sicheng

PDA Opinions: Never found someone to care for it.

Personality: Serious, focused, determined, strong willed, responsible, a softie even though he won’t admit, he’s super hyper around people he likes when he wants to be

Life: Works at a grocery store, prefers to be quiet and reserved at home

Virgin?: yes, he has better things to do

—

Coming soon:

(Jaemin is hovering over Renjun.)

Jaemin: “Are we going to talk about us or what?”

(They’re both flushed and just finished kissing.)

Renjun: “As enticing as that sounds, I’d much rather you fuck me senseless.”

Jaemin: “Spread your legs,” Jaemin says, essentially eye fucking Renjun while undressing him.

A lot happens, but they didn’t expect feelings.


	2. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Truth or dare.”
> 
> “what… what if I could help you get your first kiss?”

“Renjunieeee,” Jaemin sang, closing the front door. “Jaeeeeeemin,” he heard Renjun sing from the other room. He took off his shoes and went to get himself a glass of water. As he was pouring it, Renjun emerged from his room. He didn’t know what was in Renjun’s room, and vice versa. All he knew was that Renjun’s was probably cleaner than his.

“Hey Jae, what’s up?” Renjun asked. “Nothing much. Just got back from class. The person I was supposed to tutor canceled.” Renjun nodded in understanding, “So,” he bagan, “what are your plans for tonight?” Jaemin shrugged, “I don’t have any.” 

“Well, you could join me for dinner since I’m cooking,” Renjun said, “and then we could watch a movie or get to know each other, I don’t know.” In truth, Renjun was lonely. Jaemin was social and he had many friends, but he was the opposite. Most of the time he either called or texted his friends. And parties were never his thing. “Sounds good!” Jaemin said, bringing him out of thought.

“We don’t hang out, despite living together, it’ll be nice to learn all the secrets about Huang Renjun.” Renjun rolled his eyes playfully, “Dinner will be ready in thirty, go shower.” Jaemin fake pouted, “Do I stink that bad?” He received a playful glare in response and ran to the bathroom, giggling.

Renjun turned to make food. While doing so, he began to think about Jaemin. Jaemin was handsome, it was a known fact. He was also very charismatic, and it was hard to resist his charms. Still, he knew that he didn’t have time to pine after his roommate. Life wasn’t being kind to him, and adding a love interest would make everything even more fuzzy. 

There was a part of him that wanted to get to know Jaemin. He seemed really likeable, and he was always around. At first, they had been randomly put together, but now, he couldn’t think of anyone else to share a dorm with. He began mixing a sauce as he got lost in thought.

Jaemin sighed at the feeling of the hot water hitting his skin. It was a long day of classes, and his tutoring job exhausted him even more. His choice of coffee wasn't exactly the most healthy, so he tried to minimize his intake. Such actions resulted in him being tired. He was glad it would be a quiet night with Renjun.

If he was being honest with himself, he had always liked Renjun. With a little more information about him, he would be completely fond of the idea of dating him. He didn’t mind being in a platonic relationship, either. Renjun was smart and witty, not to mention the fact that he was also visually gifted. 

When he stepped out of the shower, got dressed, and walked out, it smelled like a restaurant in the dorm. He saw Renjun plating food, wearing an oversized light blue hoodie that covered his shorts. His hair was fluffy and brown. In Jaemin’s unbiased opinion, he was the most gorgeous person he had ever seen. “Oh hey Jae,” he said, turning around.

“Hey, it smells great,” he took a deep breath, enjoying the smell. He couldn’t cook like Renjun could. “Thanks, food’s at the table, let’s eat.” They ate in silence for a while, the both of them incredibly hungry. “This is so good, Renjuniee,” Jaemin said. Renjun smiled shyly, “Thanks, Jae.” 

“So, tell me about yourself,” Jaemin said, leaning in. “Um, well, I like to listen to music. I also like to take walks and sit outside,” Renjun said, slowly and carefully. “Quit being so weird! We’ve lived together for how long? A year? Anyways I like to chill at home when I’m not at school or working. I also like to watch movies and go to parties.” He smiled his blinding smile at Renjun and Renjun’s face became a little pink.

“We’re so different it’s crazy,” Renjun whispered. Jaemin giggled sweetly. “That’s okay, opposites attract,” he replied, flashing another smile. They finished up their food, talking about themselves. Both of them were enjoying it much more than they thought they would. Jaemin couldn’t believe that someone so amazing was living in the room next to his, and he didn’t notice. 

Renjun was still a little skeptical, but he didn’t want to count Jaemin out just yet. In fact, he liked Jaemin’s vibe. If he was looking for a relationship, Jaemin would be a top choice. “Should we watch a movie or what?” Renjun asked, breaking the comfortable silence. “Ummm, well, I’ll wash the dishes and you find something for us to watch. A movie sounds good.” 

“Okay,” Renjun was surprised. Jaemin was not someone who voluntarily did dishes. In fact, he was the exact opposite, and Renjun often found himself washing them himself. He decided not to comment, and he pulled out the remote. He scrolled through Netflix, but found nothing good. “Jaeminnn, there’s nothing new or interesting,” he whined. Jaemin smiled and dried his hands. He walked over and sat next to Renjun on the couch.

“Well we could always play a game,” he said. Renjun nodded, “What game?” Jaemin thought it over for a second and replied with, “Truth or dare.” Renjun groaned and buried his face into a nearby pillow. “What’s wrong?” Jaemin asked. “Last time I played that game, I had to make out with Chenle,” he gagged at the memory. 

Jaemin knew Renjun’s friends and vice versa. Most of them were dating each other. “What?” Jaemin said while laughing. Renjun smacked his shoulder, “I was dared to kiss Chenle, and we got a little lost in the kiss, and a makeout happened.” Jaemin’s eyes widened, “Isn’t he dating Jisung?” Renjun nodded, “That was the worst part.” Jaemin chuckled, “I’ll make you a deal. You can dare me whatever and I’ll do it, but you can decline any dare I give you if it’s not comfortable for you.” 

Renjun’s heart softened a bit. He got a warm feeling, seeing Jaemin being so understanding. Too bad he didn’t get to feel it for long because he had a game to win. “Deal. Prepare to spill tea.” Jaemin let out a laugh that Renjun would have been ashamed of if it came out of his mouth, but since it was Jaemin’s, it sounded sweet.

“Renjun, truth or dare?” Renjun actually thought about and responded with, “truth.” Jaemin nodded and replied, “Are you single?” He asked that because he honestly wasn't sure if Renjun had a lover or not. Renjun’s face went bright red and he shook his head no. “Do you?” Renjun asked. 

In truth Jaemin did. He was asked out all the time, and he said yes one time. “Yeah but I don't know if she's the one for me. I think I'm gay.” The girl’s name was Chung Yi. “Really?” Renjun asked. “Well yeah, Chung Yi is nice and all but she isn't my type and she is too clingy.” 

Renjun was surprised. He thought Jaemin was single, and seeing that he was in a relationship made him a little sad. But only a little. But instead he said, “Yeah I like boys too, but a relationship is a little much right now.” Jaemin nodded in understanding. “Jaemin, truth or dare?” Jaemin decided to play it safe, “truth.” Renjun grinned devilishly, “I know you're not a virgin, but have you had sex in our dorm?” Jaemin's eyes widened, “Um-well I’ve gotten a blowjob but not sex.” 

Renjun fake gagged, “If I ever come in your room, you better change your sheets and blankets.” Jaemin let out another laugh and Renjun could swear he saw Jaemin's eyes shine. “Enough about my sex life, truth or dare?” 

“Dare.” Jaemin giggled, “I dare you to reenact your first kiss on a pillow.” Renjun’s face went red and his eyes began to fill with tears of embarrassment . He tried to blink them back, but Jaemin noticed, “Hey, you can decline, you know?” Renjun nodded, “Here's the thing. I haven't had mine. I know it's embarrassing but I just never had a boyfriend.” Jaemin nodded and took note that Renjun was gay.

“That's okay, plenty of people haven't yet. And those people are just stupid for not taking the chance.” Renjun gave a small smile and hugged a pillow. Jaemin got an idea, but the thought made his breath quicken. “Junnie,” he began, “what… what if I could help you get your first kiss?” Renjun looked up, the tears had already fallen. In Jaemin's opinion, he looked beautiful.

“Huh?” Jaemin leaned forward, “I could kiss you, you know, if it's not awkward.” Slowly Renjun understood and nodded. “Tell me if you want me to stop,” Jaemin whispered, his breath ghosting over Renjun's lips. Jaemin leaned in and pressed his lips against Renjun's. Immediately Renjun's stomach erupted with butterflies and he could feel the heat in his cheeks. Jaemin was the same, he was marveling at how soft Renjun's lips were.

When they pulled apart they were both flushed. Renjun let out a giggle that sent shivers up Jaemin's spine. “Thanks Jae… no awkward feelings?” “Of course not.” 

They sat there in comfortable silence, Jaemin admiring the drying tears in Renjun's face. He was truly the most gorgeous person to ever step foot on the earth. “Junnie,” he spoke softly, “do you wanna lay down and watch a movie?” Renjun nodded. Jaemin put on a random movie and reclined their couch. Jaemin pulled Renjun close to his chest and played with his hair. “Don't be sad anymore Junnie.”

Renjun was glad Jaemin couldn't see him. He was on the verge of being so flustered his heart stopped. “Thanks Jaem,” he murmured into Jaemin's chest. Jaemin soothed his back, “You're welcome, now let's watch the movie and chill.” 

Jaemin was satisfied, Renjun's warm body was comforting, and he felt safer around Renjun more than any girlfriend. He then texted his girlfriend.

Chung Yi

Jae: Hey  
YiYi: Hey  
Jae: So I think we have to break up   
YiYi: Why?  
Jae: Because… I'm gay  
YiYi: Oh I thought I was the only one  
Jae: Huh?  
YiYi: I think I like girls, it was getting hard to try to pretend to be a couple.  
Jae: I'm so glad you understand. I hope we can be friends  
YiYi: Of course bby. Thanks for this, I love you platonically.  
Jae: I love you platonically too 

“Hey will your girlfriend be mad?” Renjun asked, half way through the movie. “No she won't. The kiss made me realize I only like guys and I texted her that we were over ten minutes ago.” Renjun hugged Jaemin's torso a little tighter, “I'm sorry.”

Jaemin shook his head, “No, we weren't even acting like a couple anyways. Plus, that gives me freedom to kiss you.” Renjun blushed at the comment. Jaemin showed him the texts and Renjun gave him a soft smile, “At least she feels the same.” Jaemin nodded, running his finger over Renjun's jawline. He truly was like a fairy. He admired Renjun's oversized hoodie before burying his face into his sweet smelling hair. 

They both hummed and felt themselves slip into sleep. If Renjun's cheeks and ears were burning, no one said anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chung Yi is such a bad bitch... I love her even though she’s my character. 
> 
> love you hoes


	3. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a dating app for their college, where it was more hookups than relationships.

Renjun woke up to the sunlight streaming through the window. He felt something moving underneath him and he saw it was Jaemin. He shouted and jumped up, waking Jaemin. “Junnie!! Are you okay?!” Renjun flopped down, remembering the previous night. His ears burned at the memory. “Jae… last night…” He was cut off by Jaemin, “We can forget about it, it's not awkward.” 

“Thank you,” he replied, his heart squeezing a little. Little did he know, Jaemin's heart was hurting. He felt something the previous night, and he didn't know how he was going to face Renjun and not want to smash their lips together. He tried to hide his pain and seem unfazed, but it was a little hard. “Well I'm going to go Renjun,” he said, hopping up and heading towards his room. When he was inside, Renjun threw himself at the couch, “Ugh now you got things all complicated and you still don't know about your feelings!!! All because your dumbass didn’t learn from the first time you played truth or dare!!!”

Renjun was a little sad Jaemin wasn't fazed. He did take Renjun's first kiss, after all. He hugged the pillow from last night, and snuggled into Jaemin’s spot. It still had his evergreen smell, and he took a deep breath. He wanted to stay there all day and contemplate life, but he had things to do. With a groan, he got up and ready for his first class of the day.

When he was dressed and ready to go, he grabbed his phone and walked out. While he was walking to his first class, he began to think about Jaemin. Jaemin was sweet, but he was getting mixed feelings- or maybe his were the mixed ones. Nevertheless, he was utterly confused. When he got to the campus, he went into his class and sat down. The teacher was talking about something boring, and he used that as a distraction method while taking notes.

Jaemin was laying in his bed, thinking about Renjun. Renjun was even more perfect than he could have ever imagined. His smile, his laugh, his style, his personality, all of it made him seem so adorable. Jaemin would be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to Renjun. He felt sad that Renjun wasn't interested. But still, he got to take Renjun's first kiss, and that had to mean something, right?

In the middle of his thoughts, he got a text from Jisung

Jisung Park

Sung: Hi hyung! Are we still on for later?  
Jae: Of course!!!  
Sung: Great, I'll bring my algebra book  
Jae: Sounds good!  
Sung: Where should we meet?  
Jae: Ummmm well we could meet at the library  
Sung: Okay see you then hyung  
Jae: See ya!

Jaemin groaned and hid his face in a pillow. He completely forgot about Jisung’s tutoring session. He was in no mood to go help people fix their problems when his was mind boggling enough. Still, he needed money, and he only charged Jisung half because he’s so cute. 

He walked into the library, shivering at the rush of cold air and paper smell. He made his way to the back, where he saw Jisung seated with his backpack. “Hey Jisung, sorry I was late.” “It’s ok, I’m late all the time.” They began studying, Jaemin trying to explain that the quadratic formula had nothing to do with your quadriceps. 

When they were almost done, Jisung got a call. “Hello? Hey Chenle, what’s up? Really!? Fuck, I’ll be right there!!” Jaemin’s face contorted to pure confusion. Jisung hung up and turned to Jaemin, “Chenle’s chasing his dog down main street. I gotta go, I’m sorry.” He said it so worridley that Jaemin busted out laughing, “Go Sungie, I’ll see you next week.” Jisung flashed him a thumbs up and sloppy grin as he rushed out.

Renjun was leaving his class, and he didn’t remember anything that the teacher said. He was too busy remembering the feeling of Jaemin’s lips on his. The warmth, the slight spit, and oh, he was a goner. He shivered, he really needed to get Jaemin out of his mind. 

When he was on his way to the dorm, he saw Jaemin walking from another direction. They coincidentally got to the door at the same time, awkwardly bumping shoulders. Jaemin let Renjun go in first after a moment of confusion, and they both were red faced. Jaemin gave him a small smile and nod before heading into his room to change. Renjun did the same, opting for an outfit similar to the one from last night. Something about oversized hoodies made him feel like he was constantly being hugged.

When Jaemin came out, he eyed Renjun up and down, admiring his milky thighs. He went to get himself a cup of tea when Renjun spoke, “How was your day, Jae?” He was startled that he spoke and he quickly responded, “It was ok, Jisung left early, what about yours?” “I only had one class today, so it was good.” Jaemin nodded in content and poured the hot water over his tea bag. 

“Did ya have anything in mind for tonight?” Jaemin asked. Renjun got a little nervous, remembering what happened. “Not really, did you?” Jaemin actually took the time to think, “Ummm not really, maybe I’ll get a hookup for tonight.” Renjun was a little hurt but he understood. Who would miss the opportunity to hook up with Na Jaemin? 

Jaemin on the other hand was flustered and just a little bit hurt from all of the shit that happened. So he came up with that idea. When he saw Renjun’s face drop, he instantly regretted it. The pain on his face was subtle, but from the while he had observed Renjun’s face, he knew he was sad. Still, he took his tea to his room and opened up a dating app.

There was a dating app for their college, where it was more hookups than relationships. He pulled it open and saw he had sixteen requests from that day only. He scrolled to see it was mostly girls, but one guy was available. He looked experienced but also innocent. His name was Soobin. He quickly messaged Soobin to see if he was available for the night.

Soobin

Jae: Hey  
Soo: Hey!  
Jae: So I saw you in my requests, what’s up?  
Soo: Nothing, I was horny (still am) and I needed a decent hookup  
Jae: Glad we’re on the same page  
Soo: So that’s a yes?  
Jae: Yeah. What time is good for you?  
Soo: Um, well I could meet you around 8ish  
Jae: sounds good  
Soo: where are we going to meet?

Jaemin had a problem. He could go to Soobin’s and do his business there, or he could bother Renjun and bring him over. If Renjun wasn’t interested in dating, it didn’t limit his life, right? Whatever, he would ask Renjun later. It wasn’t a priority. He quickly texted Soobin with an answer and laid back on his bed.

Jae: my place is good. room 604

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okayyy butttt hookup details coming next chapter!!!
> 
> to my hoes: love ya


End file.
